Paper Mario TCS: Chapter 1
Summary of the previous chapter: Mario and Luigi were invited to princess peaches party. Minutes after they arrived a flash of light shown through the sky. Mario and Luigi went to investigate, to their surprise there was a clocked figure hovering over a little toad girl. Mario dashed to the rescue only to be blasted off one with the girl and Luigi... part 1: enchanted forest “Hey M.r?” Said a voice “are you ok?” Mario woke up with suddenly, panicked. “Who are you?” He asked looking around frantically. “I’m Susie.” She replied with a bit of pride. Mario immediately jumped up noticing that Luigi wasn’t there. “Where’s Luigi!?” He are checking around the place. “You mean the green one?” She replied, getting a slight nod from Mario. “Oh, he went to get some water. That was… about… maybe 2-3 hours ago?” Pointing to the right. Instead of replying or coming up with a plan, Mario ran off to the direction Susie pointed. “Hey wait up!!!” Susie yelled as she chased after him. Mario leaped past trees at a fast pace not stopping to relax. Once he got to a darker part of the forest Mario stop to catch his breath. He heard a twig snap nearby as he finally got to sit down. He jumped up looking around seeing what will come out. Susie popped out behind a small group of trees toppling over as she appeared. “oh it’s just you…” he said with a breath of relief “I really thought you were something else.” “It’s fine” she replied getting up off the ground. “I completely would have done that.” “Hey Susie do you think that Luigi went in there?” Mario asked pointing to the direction where the forest gets darker. “Uh…” she started as she looked around the area. “There is a 78% chance of him going here due to the foot steps and the broken plants.” Mario starred blankly, surprised that such a young girl could possibly have known that. He shook his head and faced the forest and glanced at each other. They both nodded and headed closer into the darker part of the forest… Chapter 1 (part2): Spider Kings Forest Mario and Susie ran though the deep dark forest, ignoring what was going on beside them, which wasn’t much. They began to hear someone talking, and someone screaming. “Luigi” Susie asked looking at Mario in a somewhat sarcastic tone “definitely” he replied going a bit slower than before. As they went deeper in the forest the slower they ran, they suddenly came to a halt when the voices were getting louder. They were close. “Stay here” Mario commanded Susie. Susie mocked him and then sighed “fine” “good” he said as walked into bushes. “yeah, there’s so no way I’m staying here.” Susie said to herself as she followed Mario into the bushes. Mario pushed some leaves away from him to see what was going on, he saw Luigi trapped on a web struggling to break free, then a large black spider with a crown spun down from its web. Just as he was gonna leap out, Susie bumped into him. Mario turned around to see her. “Why didn’t you stay?” He whispered “it may not be safe” “I don’t like waiting that much.” She said Mario didn’t say much and just turned around to see the spider talking to Luigi. “Why are you here…?” The spider king asked in a sinister tone. “Why have you trespassed in my territory? Coins? Jewels? Our precious silver web?” “Me, my brother, and Susie were blasted off by a cloaked figure! You gotta believe me!” Luigi pleaded as he was stuck to the web “lies!” The spider king hissed “tell me why you’re really here!” “I am telling you a truth!” Luigi whimpered. “we have to help him” Susie whispered as she started to get up. Mario wanted to stop her but, he had a feeling like she knew what she was doing. So he let her walk out of the bushes. “Hey leave my friend alone he’s telling the truth!” Susie said backing up Luigi “you’re susie?” He asked and then noticed mario got upMario. “And he’s his brother” “yes” she said “he attacked me back at the mushroom kingdom then Mario and Luigi came along, *points at them*, then we got blasted.” The spider king thought for a moment then was shocked once he put 2 and 2 together. “Oh no!” He exclaimed in a panic “we need to evacuate!” He rang a bell that rang throughout the trees, in seconds spiders started to spin down from their webs. “Dad what’s going on!?” A younger spider asked the the spider king. “kai we need to evacuate!” He tried to say calmly but couldn’t. “is there anything we could do?” Mario asked the spider king “yes but…” the spider king hesitated. “The red cosmic star from the large tree may help!” “what’s a cosmic star?” Luigi asked still stuck to the web. “kai will tell you” he said as he slashed the web “why do I have to explain!?” Kai groaned. “because your going with them.” The spider king replied… Chapter 1 (part 3): trouble “As much as I would say yes, it’s too dangerous! No one came back alive!” Kai replied “don’t even go there, I caught you multiple times trying to go” The spider king said as he commanded the people to evacuate “I have faith for the four of you.” “good point” Kai said Once the last spider was out of sight Kai started heading toward the large tree. “Hey! Wait up!” Susie yelled grabbing on to his leg. Kai looked at Susie, “could you please let go?” He asked politely. Susie let go of his leg and he continued to walk. “What is the cosmic star?” Mario asked waiting for a answer. “a powerful relic, as far as I know anyway.” Kai replied still walking. Susie, Luigi and Mario followed behind kai, they exited the dark forest. They continued until they hear talking. “Hide” Mario signalled as he got on a tree. The rest of them followed him up the tree as two creatures came out. They stood there for a long while. The branch started braking under the pressure. Soon enough the branch fell everyone fell. One of the creatures jumped up and looked around. “Whats wrong?” one asked as he got up. “ heard a branch snap” said another one noticing that leaves are mainly falling just beside them. “there!” The other one said pointing to the the bushes as he started to head over. “hey wait up! “ one yelled following just behind him. The other minion pulled the bush away to see Kai, Mario and Luigi piling on top of each other. The two creatures started to head back until they heard Susie crawl from under neath them. “ do you hear that?” One said looking at the other one. “ indeed I do” he said pulling away Mario and Luigi. They looked at each other in amazement. Susie looked up surprised as got up and started running. “Get her!” The other creature said chasing after her while the other one was fallowing him. “c’mon we need to save her!” Mario said as he jumped up as started chasing after Susie. “wait up!” Both Kai and Luigi yelled getting up and following him. Susie ran jumping over stumps and fallen trees, leaping across the forest as she went. “ we’ll never get ahead of those creatures.” Luigi exclaimed as the creatures are almost out of sight. “ I have a plan.” Kai said. “I need you two to get on my back!” Without hesitation Mario and Luigi leaped on Kai’s back. Kai winced but keep his ground as he got ready to shoot a sting of web. Kai soared though the forest as he shot his web at a few trees the swinging off of them. Luigi screamed during the process and held tight to Kai. Soon Kai saw Susie and he swung ahead of her, Susie stoped as soon as he landed but kept running. “ Susie get on! “ Kai yelled as he ran beside her. Susie nodded and hoped on, and Kai continued to shot his webs until he lost the creatures. They all sat behind a tree catching their breaths, well except for Mario. “Hey Susie?” Kai asked, “ why did they chase you?” “I don’t know, I just know someone’s after me and those two were their minions.” Susie said shrugging. “ I only saw them once before but I never knew they saw me.” “oh ok.” Kai said “it makes a lot of sense.” “well, we should keep going they may catch up” Mario said standing up. Mario looked behind himself and saw a large tree. “Were here” Kai’s said in amazement “the great star tree ” Chapter 1 (part 4): star tree “woah! It’s huge!” Luigi squealed looking up at the 143 meter log with a small entrance at the top. “yeah, only spiders could get up” kai replied looking at them then at the log. “so… How would we get up?” Mario asked looking at Kai. “well I could carry you guys, but I don’t know how well that would work. You may slip off.” Kai replied “Couldn’t you bring us up one by one?” Susie said, “ it would make it easier.” “It would. But how would I get you up without hurting you?” Kai asked. “It’s not easy carrying people” “Right” Mario said thinking for a moment. “What if kai could bring us up with something we can on?” Luigi suggested. “But with what?” Kai replied “ohh! Wait, we could use my web it’ll be easy!” “Yeah! Good thinking Luigi!” Susie and Mario congratulated Luigi. “We should go now.” Susie said a few seconds later. Everyone nodded; kai climbed up the 143 meter log. He spun his web down a brought up Susie, then Mario, and finally Luigi. Mario and everyone else bolted into the huge tree. The inside of the tree was beautiful; the room had a pink mist and was decorated with pretty flowers and small mushrooms. “Woah! I thought it would be dreadful and damp, and creepy” Kai said amazed looking around. “How could anyone die from this?” The others were amazed, but something was off. “Hey I see the exit!” Susie exclaimed pointing to it. They all ran toward the door until Luigi stepped on something that made a click. Mario, Kai, Susie all turned around to look at Luigi. “ what just happened?” Mario said starring at Luigi. But just as Luigi opened his mouth the door was starting to close. “Oh no!” Susie exclaimed. Mario, Luigi, Susie, Kai bolted toward the door faster than before. Kai was the first to get though, then was Mario, the Luigi. The door was almost closed as Susie was still on the other side. “Susie!” Luigi Kai and Mario clamoured. Susie slide though the small gap left as it closed. “Woah!” Kai, Mario and Luigi exclaimed. “Come on! Let’s go!” She said like nothing happened. The others followed behind as they entered a large observatory like room with the red cosmic star. “Look there it-“ he said before a magical blast hit the star. It was the two minions, they were shooting dark blasts at he star. They all looked in shock. Susie broke the silence. “ hey! What are you doing!?” She yelled at them getting their attention. “Why should you know?” One snickered shooting another blast. Susie grabbed a nearby twig and hurled it toward the minion. “Ow! Hey!” He yelled at Susie. “What was that for!?” Susie face palmed and then grabbed another stick and hurled at the other minion. “Ow! You wanna fight!?” The other minion yelled at her getting claws out “If it gets you to stop yeah!” Susie yelled getting in a fighting stance. “I’m out!” Luigi said having his hands in the air ready to leave. *battle start* Mario grabbed Luigi and dragged him back. Then One of the minions leaped at Susie without hesitation. As he got close Susie ducked, and once he got was very close to touching the floor she did a backwards somer sault and kicked the minion in the face knocking him back. She got up and got ready to fight. Mario ran up to the other minion and punched him as he blocked the attack and took a small amount of damage. Kai went over to the minion that Susie knocked down and hit him across the room. While they were attacking Luigi stood there. As Susie was going over to help Mario beat up the minion a large tree dropped from the ceiling knocking both Susie, Mario and the minion back. “Who has awoken the guardian of the forest!?” It yelled with a booming voice that shook the ground. Category:Chapters Category:Paper Mario